


Catch Me

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi starts a surprise game of tag with Kaito and Shuichi





	Catch Me

“Catch me, Shuichi-chan!” Kokichi tapped him on the shoulder, then sprinted away, leaving Shuichi blinking in confusion. 

“Uh, are we playing tag?” Shuichi asked, tilting his head to the side and looking over at Kaito. He thought they were probably a little old for a random, impromptu game like this, but he did like seeing Kokichi so happy. 

“Sure,” Kaito smiled, backing away from Shuichi, “It’ll be good training, sidekick. It looks like you’re it!” He jogged away, circling around the courtyard to hover near Kokichi. 

“Catch me! Catch me!” Kokichi demanded, bouncing on his heels. 

Shuichi shrugged and ran toward them. He had no problem with the game, and if anyone asked why they were being so childish, he could count on Kaito to justify it and deal with them. 

When Kokichi and Kaito ran in different directions, he followed Kokichi, trailing closely behind him. He had the sense that Kokichi was purposely letting him catch up; he’d seen him run far, far more quickly in general. He supposed that it made sense, Kokichi did seem to want to be caught. He reached out and tapped Kokichi’s arm. 

“You’re it,” he smiled, “I caught you.” Shuichi quickly began backing up so he wouldn’t be instantly caught. 

“Shuichi-chan caught me!” Kokichi giggled gleefully, then tore across the courtyard toward Kaito, speeding past Shuichi so fast that the checkered print on his scarf nearly blurred into grey. 

Kaito laughed, running as fast as he could off to the left. He’d expected Kokichi to immediately tag Shuichi back, so this was a surprise, but a fun one. It’d been a while since he played tag, but it was an exciting way of running, which was good training. 

“Look out, Momo-chan!” Kokichi teased, “I’m right behind you!” 

Kaito sped up, sprinting as hard as he could, but soon felt a firm impact collide with his back. He stumbled forward, struggling to stay upright, but fell after a few steps, Kokichi on top of him. “You tackled me?” Kaito laughed, incredulously, “That’s not how tag works!” 

“Who said we were playing tag?” Kokichi faked a look of confusion, “We’re playing Invisible Football. You had the ball.” He kept a straight face for about three seconds, then grinned, hopping up off of Kaito and putting his hands behind his head, “No, that’s a lie! It just looked really funny.” 

Kaito sprang up after him and grabbed him around the waist before he had a chance to run away, “You brat,” he laughed, heaving Kokichi up into the air, “I’ve got you now and I’m not letting you go.” 

“Awww, I’m caught,” Kokichi did a vague impersonation of disappointment, complete with letting his body go limp in Kaito’s arms, “Whatever are you going to do now?” he giggled. 

“This,” Kaito carried Kokichi across the courtyard to Shuichi and squished him between them. “Shuichi, I challenge you to a kissing competition. Whoever can give Kokichi the most kisses wins!” It was ridiculous, but he correctly assumed it would make Kokichi laugh. 

“Ugh, no, you guys are so lame,” he playfully struggled, batting at both of them with his arms, careful not to actually push either one away. 

Shuichi smiled at the adorable sight and leaned it to kiss Kokichi’s cheek, wrapping his arms around him as well. He peppered his face with soft kisses, covering his cheek and forehead. 

Kaito started kissing as well, pressing his lips all over Kokichi’s other cheek and the top of his head. 

“You caught me,” Kokichi giggled again, perfectly content to be the center of attention and receive all this affection.


End file.
